Golf course mowing equipment and other commercial mowing devices typically require frequent (e.g., daily) inspection, adjustment, servicing, or repair of various components. It is very difficult to access all of the components of the equipment without lifting the equipment or crawling under it. Conventional chain hoists are not suitable for lifting most types of power equipment because there normally aren't readily accessible portions of the frame to which several chains can be connected for lifting. Also, the equipment may not be stably supported with chains.
Conventional automobile hoists and lifts are also not adaptable to lifting equipment such as commercial mowers (e.g., three-wheeled mowers) or various other types of equipment which do not have a frame which can be readily engaged by conventional hoist lifting arms. Conventional hoists or lifts do not include the types of adjustability which would be required in order to permit lifting of various types of power equipment. Those hoists which include arms which extend under a vehicle to be lifted require that the arms reach and engage the frame of the vehicle. Although this is possible when lifting conventional automobile vehicles, it is difficult or impossible to do this when attempting to lift various types of power equipment.
Furthermore, it is difficult to align power equipment such as commercial mowers with a conventional hoist or lift of the type intended for lifting automobiles. This makes the use of conventional hoists or lifts even more difficult or cumbersome for lifting equipment such as large mowers, three-wheeled vehicles, etc.
Hoists, jacks and other types of apparatus have previously been used for various lifting purposes. See, for example, the hoists described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,099,636; 2,564,267; 3,734,466; 4,058,293; 4,196,887; and 4,856,618. Other lifting devices are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,593; 4,540,329; and 2,840,248.
None of such prior hoist and lifting devices are entirely suitable or practical for lifting and supporting odd-shaped vehicles and certain types of power equipment (e.g., three-wheeled vehicles such as mowers). Also, the hoist systems which are intended for use in lifting automobiles and garden tractors or the like typically require that the vehicle be very carefully aligned with the lifting apparatus in order to be lifted. If the vehicle is not properly aligned, the lifting mechanism either cannot engage the vehicle, or the weight of the vehicle is not properly balanced on the lift mechanism. This condition can be very dangerous because the vehicle could slip or fall off the lift, causing damage to the vehicle and injury to any workmen who may be under or near the vehicle.
Some of the conventional hoist systems are also unsuitable because they include rails, platforms, or other lifting structure which extends underneath the vehicle. Such structure can interfere with required access to the underside of the vehicle for inspection, servicing, or repair purposes.
Although ramps are sometimes used to support a vehicle in an elevated position, this can be very dangerous. Also, the amount of elevation obtained with ramps is limited.
There has not heretofore been provided improved lifting apparatus which is suitable or practical for safely and efficiently lifting outdoor power equipment (e.g., three-wheeled mowers), utility and recreational vehicles, etc.